


never let me go

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rimming, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol wants a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/10786.html).

* * *

  
"It's totally not weird for me to do this, right?" Chanyeol asks, lowering his ear to his best friend's stomach. He's grown so much since Chanyeol's last seen him, and the added weight is fascinating. There's a baby in there. A _baby_.  
  
Yifan chuckles, unable to control the rosy blush creeping up on his cheekbones as he holds his mate's hand. Jongin is sitting next to him and watching Chanyeol with uncharacteristically sharp eyes, ready to pounce if he makes a wrong move.  
  
"Um, no? Just don't push too hard or anything."  
  
Chanyeol presses his ear to the other omega's rounded belly as gently as possible, listening for something – a faint heart beat, a phantom giggle, _anything_.  
  
Instead he's met with a growl, which surprisingly doesn't come from the alpha on the couch beside them.  
  
"Sorry," Yifan apologizes. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Why don't we get some lunch, babe?" Jongin squeezes his mate's hand, shifting in his seat as he's about to stand.  
  
Just as Chanyeol's thinks to say what a great idea that is – whether he's invited or not – he feels something move against his ear. His eyes widen immediately, as large as saucers.  
  
"She's kicking! Whoa!"  
  
Jongin jerks to attention. "What?" He inclines his head to Yifan's tummy at lightning speed, nearly bumping heads with Chanyeol. His entire face scrunches up cutely as he listens intently for another sign of movement.  
  
Yifan laughs at the comical sight, his stomach a pillow for two heads. His laughter must have triggered something because the baby kicks again, causing him to wince. It's punctuated by a long, tired sigh.  
  
"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately. It's really a pain in my ass."  
  
"It's amazing," Chanyeol mumbles, enamoured. A real life baby.  
  
Jongin looks up, staring straight into Chanyeol's eyes. "Say, when are you and Kyungsoo planning on having kids, Chanyeol?"  
  
The omega's head shoots up, caught off guard by the question. "Uh—"  
  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been mates for approximately one month. The omega pursued Kyungsoo for over a year until he finally noticed him. Their dating period was rather brief, because something for them just _clicked_. The transition to mates was effortless.  
  
During the month they've been together, Chanyeol has gone into heat once a week. Omegas typically have a heat cycle once every two months. Now that he's claimed, his instincts are reacting to the pull of his mate. His body is telling him that it wants babies. Kyungsoo's babies. Even his dreams are invaded by their unborn children.  
  
"I think you'll make a great father, Chanyeol," Yifan tells him softly. "It's clear that you're excited."  
  
He _does_ want to be a father. He just has to get pregnant, first.  
  
"We haven't really talked about it yet," Chanyeol says, answering Jongin's question and shrugging.  
  
Speaking of babies, it's been about a week since his last heat. If his body keeps up its tireless cycle, he'll be starting anytime now.  
  
That's when it happens. Just the slightest adjustment of his legs, the subtle movement of muscle, and he feels the telltale sensation of an incoming heat.  
  
He whines. _Jinxed it._  
  
Jongin's pupils dilate noticeably, his nostrils flaring. "Are you—"  
  
"I think so," Chanyeol groans, bringing his palm up to his face.  
  
"Didn't you just have a heat two weeks ago?" Yifan inquires, sitting up.  
  
"It's been happening a lot . . ." Chanyeol admits.  
  
"The same thing happened to Yifan when we first became mates. You should go home," Jongin advises.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll be on my way." Fortunately, he doesn't have to worry about other alphas catching his scent. Now that he's claimed, the musk is muted for any alpha but his own. Jongin, at such close proximity, can smell him, but only faintly. Since Jongin already has an omega, it also hardly affects him.  
  
"Be careful out there," Yifan warns him.  
  
"I'll be fine, hyung." Right now he just wants to get home as quickly as possible before the real discomfort sets in.  
  
"Happy breeding!" Jongin calls after him cheerfully. Damn that Jongin. _He knows._  
  


—

  
  
The distance to his apartment is relatively short. Luckily he'd ridden his motorbike to Yifan and Jongin's place, so he doesn't have to walk home. Chanyeol hops on the motorbike and grimaces at the feeling when his ass hits the seat. There's a part of him that wants to grind down helplessly, but he's a tough as nails omega, and even if no one's looking, that would be embarrassing. He can do this. He can get home without having an orgasm or leaking all over his leather seat cushion.  
  
Now he kind of wishes he had a car.  
  
Once he's home, he discards his pants and dampened underwear and opts for some comfy super short shorts that he can slip into and out of easily. Kyungsoo should hopefully be home from work soon. These are the shorts that bare the omega's long, pale thighs, and coincidentally drive the alpha wild.  
  
Besides, if he gets these dirty, he'll just have Kyungsoo wash them.  
  
Chanyeol falls back onto the bed and lies spread-eagled for added comfort, fiddling with his phone. His finger hovers over Kyungsoo's name in the contacts list.  
  
_"i need you,"_ he types.  
  
He sends the text and hopes that Kyungsoo sees it. He's probably driving, but Chanyeol wants him to look at it.  
  
His cock is straining against the soft, worn material of his shorts, but he isn't going to touch himself. He wants to be good for Kyungsoo.  
  
For Kyungsoo, Chanyeol can wait.  
  
The omega nearly drifts off before Kyungsoo arrives, entering their bedroom while unbuttoning his black dress shirt. The lines of his chest stand out through the thin fabric.  
  
"Chanyeol?"  
  
The omega rouses groggily at the sound of his name, moaning a little when he shifts his legs. His erection hasn't gone down any and Kyungsoo's scent permeates the room.  
  
The alpha takes strides toward the bed and puts a hand behind Chanyeol's neck, propping him up somewhat. He dips his head to the space between Chanyeol's throat and shoulder and inhales deeply, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. When he pulls away, he asks,  
  
"Why do you smell so good? Are you in heat because of me again?"  
  
Chanyeol blinks into awareness. He can't help it: he really likes Kyungsoo. _I just want to have your babies,_ he thinks to himself.  
  
Out of harmless curiosity, Chanyeol once asked what he smelled like to Kyungsoo. The alpha said he reeked of bubblegum: the pink cylindrical kind you got as a kid at Halloween, harder than a rock when you bit into it. Cloyingly sweet, like cotton candy. None of that sugar free shit.  
  
"What? No—I mean—yes! I mean—Is that bad?" It's not unusual for Chanyeol to lose his train of thought or coherency when he's faced with Kyungsoo, especially when he gets distracted by his mate's shapely lips and ends up staring.  
  
Kyungsoo ignores the omega's bout of confusion and focuses on getting him out of his clothes. He rids Chanyeol of his t-shirt and peels off his shorts too slowly for his liking, leaning him back down on the mattress and spreading his legs.  
  
Chanyeol is starting to feel self-conscious with his legs pulled apart and his boner very much in Kyungsoo's face. Also, Kyungsoo isn't talking; but Kyungsoo doesn't talk very often, so why is he worried?  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He sucks in his lower lip, chewing on it nervously.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Kyungsoo's voice has dropped down to a low murmur. It's sinfully sexy, causing sparks of desire to shoot up from Chanyeol's lower belly. "I love eating you out when you taste like this."  
  
Chanyeol whimpers; if he weren't so horny, he'd let out an indignant squawk ( _"But don't I always taste good?!"_ ). It dies in his throat and melts into an unintelligible gurgling as Kyungsoo hoists his legs up and puts his mouth on his wet thighs. He sucks bright red marks into his skin, making him squirm and pant. This is unfair. He needs to be knotted. Now. He's been waiting for it, and Kyungsoo is just playing around.  
  
The alpha's nose dips to his balls, licking the rim of his hole. Chanyeol squeaks, feeling a new wave of slick form, which Kyungsoo promptly laps up as it leaks from his ass. Kyungsoo makes noises of approval as he digs in, like he's engrossed in finishing a four-course meal at a five-star restaurant.  
  
He stretches Chanyeol with his fingers and his tongue, even when Chanyeol's been ready for the taking for the past half hour. Kyungsoo's reasoning would be something along the line of not wanting to hurt his mate, but Chanyeol knows full well that Kyungsoo takes joy in such pastimes. He just wants to torture him.  
  
The alpha lifts Chanyeol's long legs up to rest on his narrow shoulders, aligning his cock with his opening. The blunt head meets little resistance as it sinks in, stirring a drawn-out moan of relief from Chanyeol's throat. The ring of cushioned muscle squeezes around Kyungsoo's cock every time he pulls out. He slams his hips forward again and bottoms out, nestled fully inside of Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo drives him nearly to delirium, teasing with every slide of his swollen cock, the growing knot making every thrust a jolting action.  
  
"You want this so bad, don't you?" Kyungsoo whispers into the shell of his ear, harsh breaths warming his skin. He drags his hips, making Chanyeol's thighs quake. "You want to bear my kids, right?"  
  
" _Yes,_ " Chanyeol emphatically agrees, twitching his pelvis to try and meet Kyungsoo's every thrust. Trying to get closer, impossibly closer. Their sweat mingles and their thighs stick, gluing them together.  
  
"I'm gonna fill you with my cum," Kyungsoo gasps into his mouth, lodging his knot deep inside Chanyeol, "fill you with my puppies. _Our_ puppies."  
  
The words send Chanyeol flying over the edge and he's coming before Kyungsoo does, his entire body shaking with it, a howl ripped from his throat. He writhes on Kyungsoo's cock and his jaw locks, squeezing his eyes shut. The alpha grinds against Chanyeol's ass, pumping his hot seed into him.  
  
Maybe this time.  
  


—

  
  
Chanyeol comes to when Kyungsoo kisses his nose, legs wrapped around his waist. They're still joined together, the knot refusing to let them go. The omega blinks blearily, looking at his mate with glassy eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep almost as soon as you came," Kyungsoo tells him, stroking his fingers through his mussed-up hair. "How long were you like that before I got here?"  
  
"I dunno . . . a while," he guesses.  
  
The smaller man presses his lips to his forehead. "You'll be all right now. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Kyungsoo?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you," Chanyeol blurts out, feeling his cheeks grow warm.  
  
"I love you, too." Kyungsoo envelopes him with his arms, kissing him on the mouth.  
  


—

  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy," Chanyeol tells Yifan proudly, puffing his chest a little. The omega tilts his head and listens to Chanyeol's rounded belly, searching for a sign of life.  
  
"I don't hear anything," he pouts.  
  
"If you listen closely, sometimes you can hear him reciting his multiplication tables," Kyungsoo says smugly.  
  
"You're kidding," Jongin says, unsure.  
  
"I am completely serious," Kyungsoo deadpans.  
  
"They'll have play dates," Yifan continues, charged by the news of Chanyeol's pregnancy. "We can make our kids wear matching clothes."  
  
"Yifan is going to design our daughter's entire wardrobe," Jongin informs the couple.  
  
"That sounds like it's going to be a disaster," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"I trust Yifan's judgment," Chanyeol says. "Sometimes."  
  
"Was that a kick?!" Yifan exclaims, pressing closer. "He's defending my honour!"  
  
"I didn't feel anything," Chanyeol admits.  
  
"Don't tire yourself out, Yifan," says Kyungsoo, rubbing the back of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol leans into the touch, practically vibrating with elation.  
  
They couldn't be happier.


End file.
